1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low viscosity-increment fumed-silica and a slurry thereof. The fumed-silica may be used as a component of a chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), a coating material, a printing ink, an adhesive, a sealant, and an ink-jet recording paper etc., and can also be used to prepare a silica slurry having high flowability and dispersibility even at a high concentration of silica in the slurry.
2. Description of the Background
Fumed-silica is classified as a silicic acid anhydride, has small absorption ability for water content, and is used for the purpose of increasing the viscosity of a liquid. In addition, the fumed silica has an advantage of being able to increase the viscosity of a solution with the addition of only a small amount. However, when the fumed-silica is used at a high concentration with slurry, there is a problem in the dispersibility since the viscosity-increment is too high. Accordingly, there remains a need for fumed-silica which overcomes this difficulty.